Alien Angels
by Charlies-Angel123
Summary: BY LUCY: The Angels set off out West to look after Charlie's Aunt Kath, but soon they are plunged into a terrifying fight for survival as rumours of alien invasion become horrifyingly true. WARNING - CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MILD LANGUAGE.


Note: This story is a comedy and the jokes included are not intended to cause offence.

And as this is my first time using centre tags on a story, please excuse me if I use the tags wrong and it comes out looking scrappy.

Please also note that this story is based on the M. Night. Shymalan movie 'Signs.'

Disclaimer: The Angels, Bosley, Townsend Associates, and Charlie are property of Spelling/Goldberg Productions. 'E.T.' belongs to Stephen Spielberg and co. and the Michael Jackson songs featured aren't mine either. Nor is 'Signs' my property, it belongs to the mastermind that it M. Night. Shymalan. 

****

Alien Angels

"Morning, y'all," Kris screeched, running for the bar as she entered Townsend Associates.

"Hi, Kris," Sabrina smiled. "Another bad day?"

Jill entered after Kris.

"No," Jill sighed. "Kris is becoming a bit of an alcoholic. She's always drinking! And I have to live with her!"

"Well why don't you rent your own place here?" Sabrina suggested.

"Because I don't have the money, and anyway, I might as well live at Kris' hut. I know everyone in the neighbourhood," Jill said.

"It's a lovely day today," Sabrina commented, staring out the window at the blue, cloudless sky, where the sun was shining bright and warm.

"Well, Angels, where you're going today is an even lovelier place," Charlie had switched onto the speakerphone.

"What's the case then, C?" Kris asked, moving closer to the speakerphone, which Charlie sensed nervously.

"Ur...well, it's not really a _case_..." Charlie said.

"Oh, _Charlie_!" Sabrina squawked.

"But you see, my old aunt Katherine lives out Mid-West, and she's getting lonely, and she was wondering if you three could go out and keep her company," Charlie explained.

"Aww, what a nice cause," Sabrina gushed. "Of course we will!"

"No!!!!" Kris hissed.

Too late.

"Thank you very much, Angels. Just drive out there today, take some bags with you, you'll be there for a week," Charlie smiled and hung up.

"We'll go in my Carrera," Jill smiled, getting up.

"Why don't we take our own cars?" Kris giggled drunkenly.

"Ur, I think you know why, Kris," Sabrina said, widening her eyes.

"Oh. Well, there won't be much room for any whisky I buy, will there?" Kris asked, widening her eyes too.

"I doubt they'll be a local Spar where we're going," Jill laughed.

"Damn it!" Kris screamed.

"Look, let's go home and pack, and then we'll meet back here, and we'll see if Charlie can get us a big car to hire," Sabrina said sensibly, getting to her feet.

"But-but-but--!" Kris protested.

"No, we will pack and get a hire car," Sabrina insisted, and everyone left the building.

Chapter 1.

The Angels returned to the office to find that Bosley had asked Charlie about the hire car.

"Charlie's got you a hire car. He says we can keep it round the back of the office, in that garage, even after this case!" Bosley told them excitedly. "It can be the holiday car!"

"This ain't no holiday, this is a case," Jill grumbled. "But thanks."

The Angels said goodbye to Bosley, and got into the car.

"I'll drive. I know exactly where Charlie's aunt lives." Sabrina smiled pompously.

"How do you know that?" Jill said exactly what Sabrina wanted to hear.

"Well," Sabrina said, without hesitation. "My old grandma used to live out West too, and I think I remember her telling me that she lived in Aunt Katherine's house."

"So did your gran tell you anything else about the area?" Jill asked, as Sabrina drove off down the street.

"Yeah, she said that there were straaaaange goings on out there," Sabrina laughed her biddy laugh. "She used to wear a tin foil hat."

"Can I have a hat?!" Kris giggled, snorting in between her laughs.

"No, Kris, because my gran was old and mad, and she was just talking nonsense," Sabrina said.

"Bit like you then," Jill laughed.

Sabrina scowled.

"Why did she wear a silly hat?" Kris snorted.

"Because she thought the world would be invaded by aliens, that's why," Sabrina snorted too. "Her house was miles away from any water, so she said they'd land near her first. I don't know why."

"Strange, strange old lady," Jill shook her head, throwing her hair into Sabrina's face. 

"They're out there..." Kris giggled, her eyes owl-wide.

"Shut it, Kris," Sabrina sniffed, turning a corner.

"Sabrina...do you think there might _really _be aliens?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Don't be stupid, you stupid airhead," Sabrina laughed, and drove on.

Later on, the car pulled up outside a big wooden house, throwing brown dust up all around.

Kris got out the car and stared worriedly at the huge crop fields that adjoined Aunt Katherine's front yard.

Then there was a rustling in the crops, and the Angels screamed.

Then an old lady appeared from the crops. She wore a long floral dress with a white apron over the top, and she had white hair tied up in a bun. She held a basket full of corn.

"Sorry to scare you, dears," the old lady chuckled, moving towards the trio. "You must be my nephew's associates."

Kris carried on screaming anyway.

"Yes, Mrs Johnson, that's right," Sabrina extended her hand towards Aunt Katherine's dusty one.

"Lovely to meet you," Aunt Katherine smiled, shaking Sabrina's hand. "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kath."

"Ok, ur, thank you," Sabrina said awkwardly.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves or do I have to whip it out of you?" Kath laughed.

Kris went white.

"I'm Jill Munroe, and this is my mad little sister, Kris," Jill smiled.

"Charming, simply charming," Kath beamed at the Angels. "Now, how about you get in the house and outta this heat?"

The Angels agreed, got their bags, and followed Kath into her cool house. They went into the kitchen with her and had homemade lemonade, and talked to her.

"Say, do you know a Mrs Duncan?" Sabrina asked Kath.

"Ah yes, she was the one that sold this house to me, years and years ago. But I remember her, certainly," Kath croaked. "She was eager to sell up. I can't imagine why she wanted to get out of here fast. It's a lovely area."

"Yes, I'm sure it is. I think I know what made my grandmother leave though," Sabrina said thoughtfully.

Kris and Jill listened interestedly, even though they had heard all this in the car.

"What would that be?" Kath asked.

"My gran was saying that in 20 years, aliens would invade earth, and they would land here because there wasn't any water nearby," Sabrina explained, casting the crops visible from the windows, a worried look.

"Well I've had this house for nearly 21 years, so I'd say the aliens have missed their break in the Time Space Continuum," Kath laughed cynically.

Everyone else laughed too, but it was nervous laughter.

"I wouldn't worry. I've just been out to the crops and I saw no crop circles," Kath went on. "And anyway, there's the odd few little rascals that come round here and try and scare me by flattening my crops, trying to make those silly signs."

Sabrina nodded, thinking how silly she had been to get worked up about an alien story.

"It's going to get dark soon, but you're welcome to take a look in the fields if you want to make sure," Kath said, and left the kitchen.

Then there was a bark from outside. Kris jumped out of her chair and stared out of the window.

"Oh, that'll be Aunt Kath's dog. It's called Gertrude. It's very obedient," Sabrina told the others. "It's an Alsatian, sure, but Charlie said it wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's alright then," Jill grinned, getting up from the table. "Shall we go and find our bedrooms?"

"Yes, let's do," Sabrina sniffed, and they climbed the rickety wooden stairs to the landing.

"There's an attic for Kris to sleep in," Jill joked.

Sabrina snorted, and Kris scowled.

"I'll have this spare double room, Kris, you can have the single room next door, and, Jill, you can have the spare single on the other side of my room," Sabrina said quickly.

Everyone went to their rooms. Kris was careful to lock her window, and to keep her door to Sabrina's room wide open. Jill left her door ajar a little, and opened her window.

When the Angels had unpacked, it was getting dark, so they went downstairs for dinner.

"Hello, lovies," Kath smiled, placing pots of food on her kitchen table. "Ready for dinner?"

Kris nodded eagerly, her fears of alien invasion suddenly forgotten in the light of food.

Everyone sat down and began to eat.

Chapter 2.

After dinner, the Angels went up to bed.

Jill woke up in the middle of the night, and reached for her glass of water on her windowsill. While she drank, she looked out of her now-closed window. She could see the roof, which had some chimney pots on it and...

Jill moved closer to the window and squinted up at the roof. There was an odd shape silhouetted by the moon, there...it was quite tall, and had a rounded head, which seemed to be void of hair. The figure had strange, elongated fingers and it was staring straight at Jill.

Jill screamed and ran into Sabrina's room. She shook her awake.

"Sabrina!" she shrieked. "Sabrina, I saw an alien!"

Kris came rushing into Sabrina's room, as Sabrina sat up and switched on her lamp.

"Calm down, calm down!" Sabrina screamed, jumping out of bed. "Jill, show me the alien!"

Jill nervously led the way back into her room, and pointed with a shaking finger out of her window.

"Jill, I can't see anything..." Sabrina squinted out of the window too. "...maybe it was just Aunt Kath fixing a chimney pot."

"Oh no, no _way _was that Kath fixing a bloody chimney pot!!" Jill screamed 

hysterically. "It was a flippin' alien, I tell you!"

"Oh, like E.T.? I like E.T." Kris smiled.

Jill grabbed Kris and shook her by the neck. "You won't like E.T. when he's ripping off your limbs and eatin' 'em whole!" she shrieked.

Kris began to cry. Jill put her down.

"Look, let's all calm down and try and stay rational," Sabrina waved her arms about a lot. "Let's all get back to sleep."

"I can't get back to sleep now, oh no, never ever," Jill shook.

"Fine, you can sit in bed with me until you fall asleep. Both of you if you like, Kris," Sabrina smiled kindly. "Come on now." She steered her friends back into her room.

"I want to sleep with the light _on_," Kris insisted as Sabrina reached for her lamp.

"Oh, fine then," Sabrina huffed.

Kris and Jill eventually fell asleep, but Sabrina was still awake.

She got out of bed and went back to Jill's window.

There was nothing there.

Sabrina went back to bed.

In the morning, everyone was sat at the table with Aunt Kath.

"...and you say you saw an _alien_?" Kath repeated what Jill had just told her. "I seriously doubt it."

"Oh, but, Kath, I'm so _sure _I saw something!" Jill insisted fearfully.

"Well I'm going to pick some more crops, so you can come with me and check for crop circles if you like," Kath laughed sarcastically.

Sabrina actually nodded, "That's a good idea. I think my old grandma might have been onto something here." 

"You think so?" Kris asked.

"Yes. I think so." Sabrina said.

The Angels and Kath finished breakfast and then they all went out into the crops.

The trio followed Kath around for about 15 minutes, until they came to a clearing in the corn.

It was clearing where the corn had been completely flattened.

"It's a crop circle," Kris whispered nervously.

"No, I'll tell you what it is - it's those young ragamuffins again, trying to scare us all off," Kath said, casually picking more crops from around the clearing.

"No, I don't like this _at all_," Jill rasped.

"Look, let's just calm down like we did last night, and let's think about this," Sabrina whispered, following Kath around the flattened crop clearing.

"I don't want to think!" Jill screamed. "I'm not used to thinking!"

Kath turned around.

"Please be quiet, or I'll turn you into a scarecrow so your noisiness can be useful," she joked.

Jill fell silent and exchanged a nervous look with Kris.

Sabrina fell back with her friends, and put her arms around them.

"I know earlier I said I thought my gran was onto something, but I don't really believe that. I was just getting carried away," Sabrina whispered to them. "I think the only thing going on here is a group of vandals stomping on Kath's fields and wrecking her rooftops."

"Maybe so, but I don't see how a boy could get up on that roof. It's just too high," Jill bit her lip.

Sabrina ignored her deliberately.

Kath finished collecting her crops, and left the Angels sitting in her front yard, with some lemonade.

"Aaah. I don't see what I was so worried about. It's great out here," Kris giggled, leaning back in her deckchair and soaking up the sun.

"Yeah," Jill agreed happily. "Only takes some sunshine and a glass of lemonade."

"Yes. Oh, hello, Gertrude," Sabrina smiled at the dog, which had come out of the house.

"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy," Kris giggled, outstretching her hand to pet Gertrude.

Gertrude growled.

"Hey, I thought Charlie said this dog was obedient and harmless. Looks pretty aggressive to me," Jill shrugged.

"That's a big word, Jill," Sabrina smiled, not noticing that Gertrude had just attacked Kris.

"Aaaaaaagh!!!!!" Kris screamed, trying to free her hand from the dog's jaws.

"Kris!" Sabrina jumped up, ready for action

Jill grabbed a baseball bat that was lying on Kath's porch, and whacked the dog on the head with it. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh no, 'Gertrude wouldn't hurt a fly, but she does like to eat humans occasionally'!" Kris screamed sarcastically, clutching her hand.

"Let me see that, Kris..." Sabrina peered at Kris' injured hand. "There's lots of dog saliva and a bit of blood, but it doesn't look too bad."

"But it hurts!" Kris whined. "And it's my gun hand!"

Then Kath rushed out and saw an injured Kris and a dead dog.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "What happened?!"

"You tell us, Kath, you tell us why your dumb dog just attacked my sister!" Jill shrieked.

"I don't know why, she's never hurt anyone before, not ever!" Kath gasped.

"What made her do this then?" Jill asked angrily.

"I don't know." Kath shook her head.

"Y'know, animals are very sensitive to particular events. Like natural disasters. They know what we don't, and before we do, too," Sabrina said worriedly.

"Or like Alien Invasions?" Kris asked.

"Perhaps," Sabrina mumbled.

"Oh this is just great!" Kath cried. "My dog is dead and now we're going to be invaded my aliens!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Kris asked.

"No it is not! I just thought what I just saw on the telly was some hoax but..." Kath trailed off.

"A thing on the TV? About what? Kath, what did you see?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll show you. They're talking about it on all the news channels," Kath said, and led the way into her living room.

"**And so, the crop circles have been discovered at over 5 different locations, but all of them have one thing in common: they are far away from lakes and rivers of any kind,**" a news reporter was saying. "**Could this be an alien invasion, or just a silly hoax? It's more likely to be the latter, but we'll keep you posted.**"

"Oh my god!!!" Kris screeched.

"My grandma was right..." Sabrina gasped.

"Find the tin foil hats!" Kris screamed.

"Why? What will they do?" Jill asked.

"They stop the aliens from reading your minds," Kris whispered dramatically.

"Ok, find the hats. Kath, help me move this TV somewhere else - where no one can see it. This is getting out of hand," Sabrina said nervously.

The Angels did their jobs, and they were soon all wearing foil hats, and Kris and Kath were in a closet under the stairs, watching the television.

"Look, look, they're showing a new report!" Kris whispered suddenly.

A picture of crop circles appeared, and the news reporter began to talk; "**More crop circles have been found, and it is believed that they are 'signs.' Some of our top alien experts are suggesting that the crop circles have been made by alien spacecraft so that when they return to earth, they can find their invasion spots perfectly.**

"**Indeed, they are saying that these 'signs' are in fact maps - a way for the aliens to find their landing spots, so they can quickly take over the world.**

"**We now talk to our other alien expert, Peter Swindells, who says that--**"

Kris turned the telly off.

"Guys? It's time to go to bed," Sabrina poked her head into the closet.

"Bri, we've just heard another report on the TV," Kris said fearfully.

"Tell me about it while we get ready for bed," Sabrina said.

So Kris and Kath told the others what they had heard, while they got changed into their pyjamas for bed.

"Bri, can you go and check the crops for aliens before we go to bed?" Kris asked nervously.

"Fine, fine," Sabrina huffed. "Get me a torch and my gun."

When Sabrina had her equipment, she pulled on her pink bomber jacket, and ventured outside in her pyjamas and slippers.

The others watched from Kris' bedroom window.

Sabrina entered the maze of crop circles, and headed to the left. She flicked on her torch, and walked on ahead, and around a corner.

She had just got somewhere near the crop circle they had seen before, when her torch went out.

"Oh darn," she sniffed and began to slap her torch, trying to get it to work.

Then there was rustling sound from behind her - Sabrina spun around, dropping her flashlight in shock.

"Hello?" Sabrina rasped.

There was no reply.

Sabrina grabbed her torch and began to walk back the way she had come. She had nearly reached the exit, when there was another rustle - and she saw a dark shape run from one forest of crops into the opposite one!

Sabrina screamed and dropped her torch again, and then she ran and ran and ran, screaming all the way, until she tripped and ended up flying out of the crops and onto the front yard, next to the dead dog. She jumped up and ran inside, locked all the doors and windows and then charged upstairs and flopped onto her bed.

"Sabrina, what happened?!" Jill shrieked.

"I was just walking through, and I was nearly at the crop circle when..." Sabrina gulped. "...I heard a rustle. I got freaked out, so I was walking back, when this greyish-greenish-blackish shape ran across the path!"

"Oh god!!!!" Kris screamed, pulling her eyes down into an ugly face.

"Bri, what did it look like?!" Jill asked.

"It had no hair, a roundy head, and it was tall and it had these _horrible _long fingers," Sabrina cried.

"That's like the one I saw last night!" Jill shrieked.

"Oh god!!!!" Kris screamed again.

"Let's try and get some sleep. We'll all sleep in here, and tomorrow we're going to get outta here and go to your office in L.A." Kath said.

"Ok," Jill said, very frightened.

"But I'm getting up at 6 o'clock to get out of this place!" Kris insisted.

The Angels and Kath eventually managed to drift off to a restless sleep.

Chapter 3.

Kris stayed true to her word and jumped out of bed at 6am. She ran around her room packing and getting ready.

When she had finished, everyone else was awake too.

"Morning," Kris said, her voice shaking.

"I'm getting outta this hell hole," Jill mumbled, getting out of bed and going to pack.

"Yeah, crop circles, crap circles, I'm not staying her another moment," Sabrina agreed and began to stuff everything into her suitcase.

Kath got up and silently got dressed.

"I'm going to have to go in my room to pack," she finally said, fear breaking into every syllable of her words.

"I'll come with you, Kath," Sabrina smiled kindly. "Jill, Kris - get the car started up."

"I ain't going out there on my own!" Jill and Kris screamed at the same time.

"You have each other," Sabrina said.

"So? Kris can't fire a gun because of her hand, and I can't fire a gun because I'm an airhead!" Jill shrieked, flailing her arms in the air.

"Come on, Jill, don't be stupid, you've fired a gun loads of times before," Sabrina sighed. "I'm going to go with Kath to pack. You stay in here if you want." She left the room with Kath.

"Bugger all!" Kris screamed.

"Kris, why do you think the aliens won't land near water?" Jill asked worriedly.

"I dunno, maybe it's their weakness. Maybe it kills them," Kris shrugged.

"Hey, let's see if there's any new reports on them," Jill turned on the television.

"**If you've just joined us, you may want to look away now - the following footage you are going to see if both frightening and disturbing_,_**" the news reporter said.

"Hey, since when did Sabrina get her own quiz show?" Jill laughed.

"Shush!" Kris snapped.

The news reporter's picture vanished, and a home video began to play. It was a child's birthday party. All the kids were inside having cake, when one of them screamed.

The camera-person ran to the window, and then a tall, greyish, greenish, blackish shape with long fingers and a rounded head, walked out from behind a hedge.

It walked slowly, and then it stopped and turned to look at the window, and therefore the camera.

Kris screamed and covered her face - she couldn't watch anymore! But she peeped through her fingers to see the camera-person drop the camera on the floor and run for it, the screaming children running after them.

Then the news reporter came back on; "**There. Terrifying sightings like this have been happening all over the Mid-West. It looks like the aliens have landed.**"

"Oh no!!" Jill moaned.

Kris turned off the TV.

"Jill, I'm scared. I want Bosley," Kris cried.

"Why do you want Bosley?" Jill asked.

"He's my own personal teddy bear," Kris sobbed.

Then Sabrina and Kath burst back into the room, suitcases at the ready.

"Did you see-did you see-did you see it?" Kris stammered.

"Yes, Kris, which is why we're getting out of here _now_!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Kris and Jill grabbed their suitcases.

"Let's go!!" Jill screamed, and they all ran downstairs.

"I've got an idea," Kath said, as they got into the car. "Sabrina, why don't you take a trip to the local vicar. He lives a couple miles away."

"Why should I do that?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I'm with the church, and I want you to tell him I'm outta here," Kath replied.

"Fine, fine," Sabrina sighed.

The sun was now shining, and everything looked less scary in the daylight.

Kris, Jill, and Kath got out of the car and Sabrina drove off.

Sabrina pulled up outside another wooden house, to see the vicar packing his car.

"Hello, Reverend, I'm here to tell you that Kath is--" Sabrina began, but the vicar cut her short:

"I know why everyone's getting out of here," he said. "And I am too."

"Why such a hurry?" Sabrina asked. "The alien's haven't reached here yet."

"Ohhhhh, that's what _you _think," the vicar said fearfully. "I know better - I got one 'em in my pantry."

"You caught an _alien _in your _pantry_?" Sabrina repeated, astonished.

"Sure as anything, I did, which is why I'm getting away from here, quick sharp," the vicar said and jumped into his car. "Tell Kath I won't be back until the invasion is over!" and then he drove off.

Sabrina watched him go. He had an alien trapped in his pantry! She wanted to go back to Kath's house but curiosity held her back...and then she was walking into the vicar's house.

Sabrina tiptoed into the lounge. The place was a mess. It looked like there'd been a struggle. Sabrina continued along the hall, until she arrived in the kitchen.

It was even messier in here - food all over the floor, chairs and tables lying in pieces. Sabrina listened hard - and heard a slight shuffling sound coming from behind the door ahead. She walked up to the pantry door, and put her eye to the keyhole.

All Sabrina could see was a glistening black thing. And then she screamed - the alien was staring right back at her!

Sabrina stumbled over backwards in her haste to get away from the door. She sat on the lino awhile, thinking what to do. She decided to look under the door this time.

She crawled over to the door and got down on her stomach. She stared under the door. The light coming under it was slightly disrupted - as though something was standing in the way of it.

The alien!

Sabrina was about to pull back when three long, greenish, greyish, blackish fingers, shot under the door and grabbed Sabrina's arm!

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!!!!" Sabrina screamed. 

She reached for a kitchen knife and WHAM! She brought its blade down on the fingers. There was a shrill, almost reptilian cry, and three fingers lay limp on the ground - Sabrina had severed them right off the alien's hand!

Sabrina didn't waste another moment: she ran straight out the house, jumped in the car, and drove off back to Kath's house as fast as she could.

Chapter 4. 

"Oh my god!!!!" Kris clamped her hands over her mouth in shock, as Sabrina recounted her tale of the vicar's house.

"Does that mean they've landed?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Maybe not here - yet," Sabrina added, seeing everyone relax a little. "But we must keep on our toes."

"What, like Michael Jackson? I can do that!" Kris giggled and jumped up onto the ends of her toes.

"Shut it!" Jill screamed, punching her in the face.

"Ow, my nose!" Kris laughed. "AAOW!!!!"

"Shut up, Jacko," Sabrina sighed.

"HEE HEE!!" Kris screeched. "OOH!!!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, before Michael Jackson showed up: we've got to get out of here now, before the aliens use their crop circle here to find their landing spot," Sabrina went on, getting a blast of cool air off Kris as she did six Michael Jackson spins in a row, and then jumped onto her toes again.

"Ok. We can use my mobile phone to call Charlie," Jill smiled, bringing her phone out of her bag.

Sabrina dialled 555-0267, which was the office number, and waited for Bosley's phone to start ringing, on the other end of the line.

But nothing rang. The only sound was a crackle, with a sort of buzzing sound, and then a whining sound.

"Not good reception here," Sabrina grumbled, handing the phone back to Jill.

Kris giggled as she Moonwalked in a circle around Jill, Sabrina, and Kath.

"No, no, the reception on my phone is at full strength," Jill said, puzzled.

"It might be the alien spacecraft interfering with the signal," Kris laughed. "Too bad!" 

And she started singing, "I'm bad, I'm bad, SCHMOAW!!!!"

"No, you're bloody annoying, that's what you are," Jill snorted.

"Look, we can't use the phone, so I say we just get out of here!" Kath exclaimed. "And let's get out of here _fast_!"

Kris giggled, and then began to sing 'Speed Demon.'

"No, Kris, we're dealing with _actual _demons, not _speed _demons, whatever the hell they are," Jill tutted.

"Let's just get in the damn car and get the flip out of here!!!!" Sabrina screamed, 

losing it completely and jumping into the driver's seat. She switched on the car radio and listened for some more reports.

There was one on right that moment.

"Guys, listen to this!" Sabrina exclaimed, and everyone crowded around.

The reporter said: "**It is now inevitable that aliens have begun to invade. All news reports and other TV programmes are now going off the air. We advise you all to stay in your houses, and God save us all**." and then the radio went blank.

Sabrina flicked through all the other stations, but found nothing but crackling.

"Damn it," she cursed.

"Oh god," Jill whispered.

"Let's get out of this place!" Kris screamed, and got into her seat.

Sabrina tried to start the engine - but it coughed and died.

"Ok, we're not going anywhere today," Sabrina said sadly. She got out her seat.

"What are we gonna do? Aliens could land any minute!" Kris screamed.

"OK. Let's get in the house, and I'll need all of your help to board up the doors and windows," Sabrina said.

"Let's do it," Kath nodded, and they all went into the house.

When the doors and windows were boarded up with wooden planks, the four women sat down in the living room to talk further about the aliens, and what might be their weaknesses.

"I think it's water," Kris said, but nobody listened to her.

"I don't know what, but I've got a feeling that it's tin foil," Jill said instead. "Why else would we wear the hats?"

"Jill, haven't you learnt _anything_?" Sabrina sighed.

"It's water--" Kris was interrupted again.

"What'll happen if the aliens come to earth and they lose the war between us and them?" Jill asked.

"They'll probably return in 100 years and attack with all their army and highly developed forces," Sabrina replied.

"But why don't they just do that now?" Kath asked.

"I'd guess that they are just checking that the earth is worth taking over, before they bring the rest of the family with them," Sabrina grimaced.

"So they'll go away quite soon when they land here?" Jill asked hopefully.

"Maybe...hey, Kris, why are you so quiet? Kris?" Sabrina nudged Kris, who was staring at the window.

"Kris...what is it?" Jill slowly turned to face the window.

There was a shadow outside. The shadow of an alien. It was silhouetted against the moonlight, just as the first one had been on the roof.

"Keep very quiet...and very still," Sabrina whispered.

The shadow moved slightly - and then smashed its hand straight through the window pane!

Everyone screamed and jumped up.

Then there was a crash from the kitchen - another alien!

Another crash: this time from the opposite end of the lounge. Another alien!

"Oh no!!!" Kris shrieked over the sound of another crash from the dining room.

"They've landed!" Sabrina screamed.

"Upstairs, we can hide in the attic!" Kath shouted, and they charged upstairs, only to hear a thumping sound from in the ceiling.

"They're in the attic." Jill whispered.

"Back downstairs - the basement!" Kath ordered, and everyone ran back downstairs, just as the front door opened.

It was the first time Sabrina and Jill had seen the aliens properly - Kris and Kath had seen the one on the telly. The alien stood about 6 foot tall, maybe 7 foot, and it was the greyish, greenish, blackish colour that the Angels now fearfully recognised. It had two glistening, black, pupil-less eyes It was standing slightly crouched, and its long fingers twitched - which alerted everyone to the small, white 'claw' that protruding from inside its wrist.

"Oh my god, what is _that_?" Jill hissed.

The alien hissed too - menacingly, and then it straightened up and walked towards the Angels.

"BASEMENT!!!!!" Sabrina screamed in the alien's face, which confused it slightly, but only for a moment. 

This still gave the foursome the chance to run into the basement and lock the door behind them.

"Help me board up the door!!" Sabrina ordered quickly, grabbing the planks, nails, and hammer that she had left down there earlier.

The other Angels leapt to it and the door was boarded up just as the alien reached it.

There were more crashes from upstairs, and some hisses and alien cries.

"I'm scared," Kris whimpered.

"It's ok, Kris, we're safe in here," Sabrina reassured her, even though she doubted the planks would hold. "Kath, are you alright?" she turned around to face Charlie's Aunt.

Kath was curled up on the floor, looking rather faint and pale.

"Kath, are you alright?" Sabrina repeated, kneeling down next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I think," Kath said.

"Well, say if you need anything," Sabrina smiled.

Jill and Kris sat in the corner, fiddling with the blank radio. No stations were running again, but the sisters left it on anyway, just in case something came through.

Kath lay down on some old potato sacks, and Sabrina browsed through the dusty old books on the shelves. But all four of them were trying to ignore the crashing and shrieking of the invading aliens outside.

Chapter 5. 

Sabrina opened her eyes. She must have dozed off.

The noise upstairs had subsided, but Sabrina was wary.

She got up and went over to Kath, who was slowly opening her eyes too.

"You feeling any better?" Sabrina asked her.

"No," Kath groaned. "I need my insulin."

"You're diabetic?" Sabrina gasped.

Kath nodded weakly. "I normally take my insulin after dinner. But...didn't have a chance..." then her head fell back, and her eyes closed in her greying face.

"Oh god," Sabrina shook her head. "Can you hear me, Kath? Oh god, Kath, don't die!"

Kris woke up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Kath didn't take her insulin and now she's fainted," Sabrina explained, cradling Kath's head in her arms.

"What're we gonna do? I read somewhere that diabetics die if they don't get their insulin," Kris said worriedly.

"Yeah, well it's hardly safe to go back out there, is it?" Sabrina sighed.

"Well we can't let her die!" Kris exclaimed.

"Who'll die?" Jill asked groggily, waking up.

"Kath, if we don't get her insulin," Kris told her.

"Oh no!" Jill screamed in horror.

"Can we all calm down and think straight for once!" Sabrina snapped, sitting with Kath's head in her lap. "Kath needs her insulin, or she'll _die_. Charlie will be _so upset_!"

"Is there anyway we can get her medicine?" Jill asked.

"Only in the morning, and that's hoping the aliens have taken off again. If not, there's not much we can do," Sabrina said bitterly.

Kris checked her watch.

"It's 2.30am," she told everyone. "Only 4 hours until proper daylight."

"4 hours for Kath to die in," Sabrina said sadly.

"Look, would giving her some choccy help?" Kris offered Sabrina a square of melted chocolate from her jeans pocket.

"How is she supposed to chew and swallow?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

Kris ate the chocolate herself and shut up.

"Let's try and sleep," Jill said. "Then maybe when we wake up--"

"--Kath will be dead." Sabrina said angrily.

"No, actually, I was going to say that the aliens might have gone," Jill snapped.

"I think we're all tired and cranky, so let's have some kip. You can stay up with Kath if you want, Sabrina," Kris said, and settled down on her potato sack.

Jill and Kris were soon asleep, leaving Sabrina awake with Kath.

"Please don't die," Sabrina said sadly. "I don't want to Charlie to be upset. Kelly upset him enough when she left. He wanted us to keep you company, but all we've done is lead you to your death...I should have just made the car work and then you wouldn't be down here."

Kath said nothing. Her eyes remained closed.

"Darn it, Kath, wake up!" Sabrina shook Kath violently, but found it did nothing but make her feel bad.

Sabrina stayed up for the next 4 hours, with Kath, and then everyone else woke up.

"Still dead?" Kris asked Sabrina, pointing to Kath.

"She's not dead!" Sabrina snapped.

Jill got up and then the radio crackled into life.

"The radio's working!" Kris screamed excitedly.

"Shh! Listen to what he's saying!" Jill hissed, and they listened to the news report:

"**Good morning, America. God has blessed us all. The aliens have gone home.**"

Some corny 'triumph' music sprang up out of nowhere, and Kris and Jill started dancing around, happily screaming, and tears welled in Sabrina's eyes.

"God Bless America," she smiled.

"Insulin, IN-SU-LIN!!!!" Kris bellowed suddenly.

"Oh yeah!" Sabrina said, and got up, holding Kath up.

"I'll get the planks off the door," Kris said and happily tore the wood straight off.

Then Jill went out first, followed by Kris, and Sabrina who was carrying Kath.

"Be wary," Sabrina whispered to her friends. "You never know, there might still be some aliens lurking..."

They all tiptoed into the lounge. Sabrina lay Kath down on the sofa, and went to search the lounge shelves for insulin, at the other end of the room, with Jill and Kris.

Then there was a sort of whooshing sound and-- Sabrina stared into the telly's blank screen.

The sun was shining in through the smashed windows, and it cast the reflection that made Sabrina's heart freeze: there was an alien standing next to Kath's sofa, and it was holding Kath in its arms. Its white 'claw' was extended and it was secreting some sort of gas into Kath's nose.

"Guys," Sabrina rasped.

The other Angels slowly turned about, and saw the alien.

The alien stared right back at them.

Kris kept on staring at it.

The alien stared back.

Kris widened her eyes and kept staring at the alien.

The alien began to hiss.

"Er, Kris, I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't any normal staring contest," Jill whispered sarcastically.

Kris giggled and looked away.

"We need to do something," Sabrina whispered.

"Hey, would this help?" Jill picked up the baseball bat she had killed the dog with. 

She swung it towards the alien, but all it hit was the TV, which made it smash to the floor.

"Ooopsie," Jill laughed, and swung the bat again.

This time, it hit a glass on the coffee table, that was filled with water. The glass shattered, and water flew everywhere, but mostly onto the alien.

The alien shrieked and dropped Kath. It ran at Jill, but Jill swung the bat again, and it knocked the alien's head clean off. The head went flying out of the window, and bounced off down the dusty street.

"I hit a home run," Jill giggled.

Sabrina ran up to Kath and pulled out the diabetic kit she had found. 

"Let's get outside," Kris suggested. "Fresh air."

Sabrina picked up Kath and hobbled outside, where she jabbed Kath's arm with the needle and waited for something to happen.

"She's not waking up!!!" Jill screamed, and stated the obvious.

Sabrina bent down and gave Kath mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, until the old lady spluttered and coughed and blearily opened her eyes.

"Oh, Kath, you're ok!" Sabrina cried, helping the lady up.

"The aliens...? Have they gone?" Kath asked.

"Yes, they've gone, they won't be back to kill us all for another hundred years!!!" Sabrina screamed happily, and gave everyone a hug.

Chapter 6.

The Angels and Kath were back in the office and recounting their tale to Bosley and Charlie.

"Poppycock!!" Charlie laughed. "Aliens, my arse!"

"Aliens that would want to _eat _your arse!" Kris snarled.

"It's true, nephew," Kath croaked. "And your Angels saved us all. Sabrina here saved me from dying without my insulin."

"Well, my chocolate would have helped if you'd stayed _awake_!" Kris screamed.

"Well done, Sabrina. Ok, let's say that the story is true; who found out that the water would affect the aliens?" Charlie asked.

Kris opened her mouth, but Jill spoke first, "It was actually just a mistake. We had no idea it would affect the alien. But _I _managed to knock the alien's head off."

"Well done, Jill," Charlie smiled. "And, Kris, what did you accomplish?"

"I made the tin foil hats," Kris grumbled, deciding not to pursue her argument about the water.

"Right, er, well, I'll be at my house, Kath, you can stay with me until you're ready to go home," Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back there. Your grandma was right, Sabrina," Kath smiled at Sabrina. "In fact, I might move to the city, where there's _plenty _of water!"

Everyone laughed, except Kris, who jumped onto Bosley's desk and began to do Michael Jackson spins, and the Moonwalk, and the jump onto her toes, in a bid for attention.

Charlie said goodbye and hung up.

"So, Kath, where does Charlie live?" Jill asked casually, ignoring the pieces of Bosley's paperwork that went flying everywhere as Kris spun on the desk.

"I can't say," Kath smiled.

"Traitor," Jill laughed.

And everyone else laughed too, except Kris, who jumped onto her toes and knocked the desk on top of Bosley.

****

The End.


End file.
